gernonfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign Four: The Plot Thickens
The party, after returning from their horrific ordeal with the Children of Kalderus, being to rest off the mental scars that they obtained. Shortly after arriving however, Kusetare leaves without the party knowing any better. After many months of recuperation, Luang Fu (former master of Kusetare and master of the monastery) gives the party a mission of utmost importance. Session 1 After the party is given the mission by Luang Fu, they begin to travel east to reach the city of Calyan. Along the way, the party meets two woman, Fel Honeyrose and a fortuneteller by the name of Isabella. After talking for a short time,Flint Westwood, a notorious bounty hunter approaches the party. He explains that he was to bring Isabella in for a bounty, but because the Scientarians also had a bounty out for her, he decided that she was not worth the effort. However, Flint Westwood made a deal with Fel Honeyrose in that he would do something "special" if she paid his fee. She did and Flint killed all the remaining bounty hunters that were chasing Isabella and Fel. When the party was about to go separate ways Isabella made a fortune/future telling. '''Be wary of the man in the wide hat. He only cares for two things. The cave has a hidden purpose. The lord is desperate and will make many mistakes. The seed is the key. Joy lies on the water. The shadow walks behind you, always vigilant. Fear the burning man. Table of dice. An acorn. Light struck tower. City in flames. Swirling blackness everywhere, and, and… '''Isabella pleads with Fel to go with the rest of the party and that they would need her help. Session 2 The party travels to Calyan where they deliver the horses and move to find Sir Mortimer. They get haircuts to make sure that they are not recognized by the Scientarians. They go to the River's Bend Inn where the meet Mortimer. He tells them of the recent troubles the Scientarians have been facing lately. The Scientarians have been killing people for sport and power in a fight club at Kuroseki but recently lost power. Alek Tellumnar has been personally trying to find Saul Hirun, for some reason. Lastly, the Scientarians were able to get around the gate at Skarlsboro accidentally when trying to remove it with explosives. The Scientarians are having a hard time fighting the devils, now free to escape. The party also made a visit to a vanishing cave which had a strong magical presence, and the Scientarians can't seem to be able to remove. Mortimer also asks that the party helps him and the towns people by getting the commissioner for the city removed from power. Mortimer and others plan the party to infiltrate the commissioners mansion to get information on him. Session 3 The party leaves the cave and has several days off until the operation at Commissioner Dahl's mansion. Of note, the party met a mysterious and magical man, that said his name was The Gambler. The party left him, finding him untrustworthy. The party then infiltrated Dahl's party as hands and staff. The party was able to find significant evidence of Dahl's misdeeds. After three days of addressing, Dahl was removed of his possessions and the rest of the Scientarian presence left Calyan to support more pressing matters. The party was rewarded for their help in removing Dahl. Sessions 4-6 Lots of stuff including getting captured by scientarians, fighting alongside pirates that attacked the steam ship the party was on, seeing flint westwood again, rebelling against the pirate captain, nearly getting captured again in kuroseki, getting to southpoint, fighting the children of kalderus, seeing the summoning of kalderus, heading east on ipsomobicycles made by Sir Mortimer, seeing ravogug who was also the Gambler from earlier released and fighting all of the gods, getting into a crystal tower, fighting some ogre thing as the final boss, Kusotare shows up and saves the day by activated a magical teleportation and kalderus killing machine that saved the world via deus ex machina. Also Alek Tellumnar was killed defending Kuroseki from Kalderus. Kusotare became king. Read more in Events of 25 a.s.r. and in Campaign 5. Category:Campaigns